Rose Earrings
by Fyre Chylde
Summary: Lita ponders a bit about her past


pOkay, this is the first fanfic that I've completed so far. Go easy on me, I'm still new at this./p  
  
pNew Note: This was actually written about, uh...3 years back. Quite frankly I don't think I'm ever gonna write another SM fic again. This is SO not my usual style...I don't think I've ever written something like this before.../p  
  
pDisclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I wish I did./p  
  
pRose Earrings/p  
  
pLita leaned against the railing of the balcony in her apartment. She gazed quietly at the night sky, watching the stars and the lunar eclipse. The moon was just about to fully disappear. The young brunette munched on a candy and bent her neck to get the cricks out from staring up so long. She looked up one final this and saw a small image fly across the moon just seconds before it completely disappeared. It was a plane, an airplane carrying passengers, much like the one she rode on so many years ago. Her hands went up to touch the rose earrings that were on her lobes. She quietly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day many years ago./p  
  
p***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***/p  
pThe moon was slowly fading and the eclipse was in motion./p   
p"Look, Lita! The moon will disappear all together soon. Keep watching, you don't want to miss it!" said a cheerful dark-haired woman. The woman's hazel eyes were fixed on her young daughter as she held her silently in her lap. The plane moved silently across the sky, giving them front row seats to the lunar eclipse./p  
p"Mommy! The moon's almost gone!" the young Lita shouted, pointing at the airplane's think window glass. A chuckle was heard behind her and the 5-year-old turned around quickly. "Look Daddy! The moon's being eaten up!"/p  
p"That's right, Lita, the moon is being eaten up, by a great big sky monster that's going to get you if you don't be good!" he said, tickling his daughter mercilessly. The young girl's giggles brought smiles to the people near them, as the entire plane full of passengers watched the nighttime show. The moon was completely covered. Just then, a shrill whistle cut across the sky. The plane dipped greatly, sending many passengers flying out of their seats./p  
p"Please remain calm! We are experiencing some turbulence and a few technical difficulties. Do not be alarmed. We will have the problem fixed very soon. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts," the pilot said through the sound system. The family of three scrambled back into their seats and quickly buckled their seat belts. More dips and shaking occurred, each was worse than the last/p  
p"This is the captain speaking, please get into crash positions, we will try to make a landing in a clearing. The police have been notified, please get into your seats and move into the crash positions! Now!" Everyone hurriedly tucked down and protected their necks with their arms. Praying in different languages was heard, some whispers, others screaming. /p  
p"It's okay Leats, we'll be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of," whispered the mother quietly. She gave a comforting smile to her daughter and husband./p  
p"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will get hurt," murmured her father, supportingly. Then, the plane went into a nosedive, cutting brutally through the air. The young girl gave out a single cry of fright and tears of fear streaked down her face. Wails and screams sounded throughout the plane. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of torture, the plane touched ground, hard. People jolted in their seats. Her parents went crashing into the front seats, knocking both unconscious. The plane soared on the ground for a long time, hitting trees and rocks in the forest. Finally, it crashed into a large boulder and all movement ceased. Lita whimpered quietly, she looked at her parents; streak of blood ran down their heads. The young girl cried quietly then looked for survivors. None were found./p  
pAt last, wails of sirens and yelling people came. Ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks covered the crash site. Almost instantly, a young fireman found Lita./p  
p"Are you okay, little girl? What's your name?" he asked, throwing a blanket around her once they got out of the plane./p  
p"Lita..." she whispered quietly. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" She looked around frantically. Finally, she spotted them on two gurneys, being wheeled towards an ambulance. She ran to them, letting the wool blanket fall onto the dirt ground. She looked at the men pushing the gurneys. "May I ride with them? They're my parents," she said, her large green eyes were sad and worried. One of the men nodded and helped up into the car. She sat right in between her parents./p   
p"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked, her voice quivered with fright and fear. Her mother slowly opened her eyes. The woman's face was dirty and blood caked her hair and streamed down her cheek. She gripped Lita's hand gently./p  
p"Leats, my rose earrings are a family heirloom, take them...I won't be able to be with you very long. Take them and remember...I love you. Goodbye..." Her eyes closed as her grip on her daughter's hand loosened. Lita slowly removed the earrings. A long beep from the monitor told her that her mother was gone. She turned to her father. His emerald eyes were open and tears were in his face./p  
p"Wear them always, never forget us. I love you too...goodbye, my little Lita." He too closed his eyes and used his last strength to give her a reassuring squeeze in the hand. The monitor beeped steadily. The young girl ignored the rushing people around her, trying to revive her parents. She knew they would be gone forever, it was their time. She quietly placed on the earrings/p  
p"Goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy. I love you, too," she whispered at the sky. She looked out the window, the eclipse was over and moon was full again. "I'll..."/p  
p***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***/p  
p"...Never forget you," the 16-year-old girl said softly. She opened her eyes and took off the rose earrings. She looked at them and her eyes watered. The brunette looked up at the moon, it was back and there was no sign of a shadow. Lita silently placed the roses back on. "Ever."/p  
  
pComments and suggestions are welcome, E-mail me!/p 


End file.
